1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a set of measuring spoons having a spoon holder ring to which the measuring spoons are individually releasably attached.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, the prior art, such as U.S. Pat. No. 184,027 show a combined measuring spoon set and holder therefor, wherein the spoons are hung from the holder which is mounted on a wall. Some of the prior art, such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,400,591 show a set of stacked measuring spoons having releasable snap fastening means in the handles whereby the spoons are snapped together in a nested fashion.
The advantages of the present invention over the structures shown in the prior art are that individual spoons can be removed from the holder without disassembling the entire set of spoons and individual spoons may be pivoted out from the set of spoons to read the capacity of the spoon as marked on the handle and to utilize the individual spoon and it can be returned easily to the set of spoons. Also, some of the spoons of the present invention serve the dual purpose of being capable of measuring two different amounts with the same spoon.